VTS II: Us Against The World
by OpheliaMarie13
Summary: Sequal to Venom Tastes Sweet. Peter and Kindra adjust to their new lives. Harry and Kindra still mourn the death of their father. OSCORP expands and being Spider-Man is harder than Peter thought. Kindra still has secrets. Peter tries to fix the broken pieces of his beautiful thorn. Will Black Cat get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! We're back and I am so happeeeee! So Now we're here and it's like when you return to summer camp and- I'm so glad to see you all here! If you have not read the first VTS (I don't know why, but some kumquats just read the sequal without reading the first one.) THEN YOU BETTER GO READ IT NOW OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND A SINGLE FRIGGIN' THING! GO! Now then, if you are already a Spindra lover then you know what happened and you're just excited this is happening! Because this is the second book I noticed I never gave out any merchandise (I did that with my other Character X/O.C. ****Finnick's Angel****. HG fic) So I brought t-shirts! *tosses blue shirt with "SPINDRA" written in red in faces* I just LOVE these shirts. Now then, to clarify anything that anyone forgot: Peter Parker/Spider-Man is Andrew Garfield and Harry Osborn is James Franco (I never said that but I just LOVE James!) Also, if at any point in my author notes you see the term "My Husband" I mean Josh Hutcherson. And if you see the term "That Smashing Looking Gentleman" (I won't abbreviate) I mean Andrew Garfield. I just love him and Emma Stone together. And for the record I don't have a crush on him, I just find him smashing looking and I'd like to kiss him. Just once. Okay, I had to vent that one so now I give you ****VTS II: Us Against the World****. I named it after the Coldplay song in honor of Kindra. (I think UATW is a better title than Till Kingdom Come, even though it's Peter and Kindra's song.)**

Chapter 1- Square One

...

_"Through chaos as it swirls, it's us against the world"_

_-Coldplay, Mylo Xyloto: Us Against the World_

...

* * *

... PETER PARKER ...

* * *

Black Cat. She's hard to catch, even harder to keep a grip on. She's like Lotus, only worse. Never let the Black Cat cross your path, heck yeah. What does she expect from me? She looks to good in that suit clinging to her skin, extremely low-cut, with her hair flying all over the place like she's some wild thing. Every time I meet up with her it's the same flirt, make out, seduce, and run gag. Any other girl might get instantly jealous, any other girl but Naveen Briar. Nobody imprints on her. Except maybe Spider-Man, but then again, she's already been scarred. Kindra. KindraKindraKindra. My insane genius. My girlfriend. My beautiful thorn.

"Parker! In my office!" I'm brought back to reality by the unmistakable voice of my boss, J. Jonah Jameson. I get up from the small corner that I call my "office" and run up to his office.

"Yes Mr. Jameson?" I ask. He swivels around and looks at me. He lights a cigar and inhales before speaking.

"Parker, where are those pictures of Spider-Man?" He barks.

"I have a few back at my desk-" I start.

"Then go get them!" Mr. Jameson shouts. "I don't pay you to stand around do I?" Shaking my head, I turn around and head back to my desk.

"You don't pay me that much anyways." I mumble picking up a few photographs off my desk. I grab an extra stack and shuffle the rest together. I head back into his office.

"He's always like this Peter. Don't worry." Betty Brant says to me as I walk back in.

"Le'me see those!" Mr. Jameson says pointing at the photographs. I place them on his desk pulling out the best ones and letting him see the others.

"I have a few of just Black Cat, but she's in most of these." I say sorting though a few. Mr. Jameson glances at a few.

"Mr. Jameson, are you smoking again?" Betty asks.

"No! I don't pay you to ask me questions Ms. Brant! Get back to- What is it you do again?" He shouts. Betty opens her mouth to speak but she's cut off. "Parker! Stop eavesdropping! I'm trying to have a quiet conversation with Ms. Brant!" He lifts the corner of a black-and-white photograph. He turns it around to show me. Kindra making a heart with her hands.

"Crap." I mumble under my breath seeing pictures of her mixed in. I grab a few of them. "Those weren't supposed to be in there." I take the one from his hand and get them together. Mr. Jameson picks up a sepia photo of Kindra on her balcony.

"Parker! Where did you get these pictures?" He asks looking at a few others.

"Um, I took them?" I say slowly. Mr. Jameson picks up a colored one of Kindra and Harry in front of OSCORP tower.

"These are the Osborns!" He shouts waving the picture in my face. "Do you have any idea how many people are dying to get an interview with them?!" He picks up another black-and-white close-up of Kindra with her head cocked to the left. "Especially _the girl_, Navin Bryan."

"Naveen Briar." I correct. Mr. Jameson is too busy looking at the pictures to notice.

"How'd you get these?" He asks.

"I told you already, I took them." I say.

"No! I mean, how did they let _you_ photograph them?!" Mr. Jameson asks. Betty knocks on the window.

"Your wife is on line two." She says.

"Who's on line one?" Mr. Jameson asks.

"Your doctor. I told him you took your medicine." Betty says. "He still wants to talk to you." Mr. Jameson picks up the phone.

"Yes, I took them. The blue ones, bye!" He hangs up and goes to line two. "Hi honey, yes... yeah sure. Okay bye!" Mr. Jameson looks at me again. "New York Times can't get so much as Harry Osborn coming out of a coffee shop and 'the new guy at the Daily Bugle' somehow swings pictures of Naveen Briar? How?"

I tap the photo of her making a heart with her hands. "She's my girlfriend." Mr. Jameson looks at me for a moment. Then bursts into laughter.

"Nice one, so did you blackmail'em?" He asks. I stand confused for a moment.

"Mr. Jameson!" Says Judy Lumley, society & fashion editor, coming in. "Mr. Jameson, I have nothing to report on this week! I can't keep running crap about Kate Middleton!"

"Ms. Lumley! I am trying to have a private conversation here!" He shouts. "You're fired!" Betty knocks on the glass.

"Mr. Jameson you can't fire her, we have no one else to take her place." She says.

"What? Ah, fine. You can stay. Just run something on how Black Cat's suit is inappropriate and slutty." He says. Judy nods and leaves the room. Mr. Jameson looks at me. "What were you yammering about?"

"Naveen Briar Osborn is my girlfriend." I say tapping the picture again. Mr. Jameson bursts into laughter again.

"Nice one, so did you blackmail her?" He asks.

"No." I say. "I'm telling the truth. I met her last year and-" I'm interrupted by Mr. Jameson laughing again.

"You can't prove it." He says snapping back. I pull out my phone and find Kindra on speed-dial. I put it on speaker. _Please pick up. Please pick up._

"Peter?" She asks on the first ring.

"Hi, Naveen would you mind saying hi to my boss Mr. Jameson? You're on speaker phone." I say. There's a pause.

"Um, hi Mr. Jameson." Kindra says. "So, are we still on for tonight? I understand if you have something going on again. You know... taking those pictures of... Spider-Man." Mr. Jameson looks from my phone to my face.

"I think I'll off. I've got a good amount of stuff." I say.

"Oh. Okay then. So at my house then?" She asks.

"I'll see you there." I say.

"I love you, bye byes." Kindra hangs up. Mr. Jameson looks at me.

"So did you blackmail her?" He asks. I frown. "I need you to get us an interview."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because!" Mr. Jameson shouts. "At the end of the month OSCORP will have a release party to celebrate the new generation of the Osborn family. This is so big people in Vegas are betting on the odds of them crashing. Two nineteen year olds running one of the biggest science corporations in the world, there's gotta be some dirt. The girl is supposed to be all whoo-hoo in the head too."

"I know. I'm _dating_ her." I spit. Mr. Jameson glances at me.

"I'd just like to release something besides that fiend Spider-Man." He says. Betty taps the glass again.

"Mr. Jameson, there's someone calling about a press conference. Line one." He looks at the blinking light then at me.

"Don't break her heart Parker." He says shooing me out. He picks up the phone. "What?!"

* * *

... KINDRA ...

* * *

I quietly hum along to Avril Lavigne's Smile in my ears while painting the walls of my new office. I look up at the sound of someone tapping on the glass door. Peter smiles at me and I pull out my head phones. I open the door letting him in.

"Hey," I say putting my hands into the pockets of my paint splattered jeans. "What do you think?" I nod at the blue and green half painted walls.

"Looks nice." Peter says walking in, the tarp crinkling under our feet.

"Dr. Hamilton said green is a calming color." I say pushing up my glasses. "And since blue and orange are opposites on the color wheel..." I trail off. "I wanted to paint the walls red and blue for- certain reasons. But red could trigger _other_ memories." Peter dips a finger in the blue paint.

"It's a nice color. But if you're trying to remember _that_ person, you should've gone with a darker and bolder blue." He says flicking the paint in my face.

"Who said I was trying to remember _that_ memory?" I ask flicking green in his face. "Maybe I was trying to remember when the world wasn't just green and blue, but also silver and gray and brown and red and black."

"You got green on my mouth." Peter says. I take some of the blue on my jaw on wipe it on my lower lip.

"Now we're even." I say. "Wanna make teal?" I ask leaning in close.

"Sure, why not?" Peter says kissing me.

"Whoa! Whoa! PDA! Brother in the hallway outside the office." Harry says opening the door and walking in. "Now the brother is in the office." I punch him lightly in the arm. "Ouch." He says smiling. "So, is your boyfriend coming to our costume party?"

"Costume party?" Peter asks.

"Yeah, the OSCORP release party is on Halloween." Kindra says. "Halloween, becoming someone else for an entire day."

"Halloween. Free candy." Harry says. "One time Pete and I egged this mean guy's house."

"I remember that." Peter says. "We got away with it though."

"How?" I ask.

"We wore ski masks." Harry says. "You should come Peter."

"I guess. But only if you let The Daily Bugel do an interview." Peter says.

"Done." I say. "Invite your boss to the party. Harry and I would be happy to answer questions. Just give us a date. Except for the 20th, press conference."

"Oh, thanks." Peter says. He holds my hand and smiles at me.

"I'll just let you guys go back to... making teal." Harry says pointing at the blueish greenish paint on my mouth. He leaves the room and calls behind him, "No sex!"

"Harry!" I shout. "I'm eighteen! It's legal!"

"I'm not going to be an uncle!" He shouts back.

"Yet." Peter whispers. He kisses me again. "So... A costume party?"

"Harry's idea." I say. "I'll probably just wear something black with a mask."

"You could go as Lotus." Peter says. "Because I happen to have a Spider-Man suit. And, you know what she did to him, right?"

"Yes, I know." I say smiling. "Are you suggesting that we have a reenactment?"

"Maybe." Peter says smirking. I smile. "I'll be taking pictures the entire night, but when my boss gets drunk and his wife takes him home I think I'll have some time to spare."

"Okay then." I say. Peter looks at his phone.

"Shoot. I have to photgraph something." He says. "Then I have to be Spider-Man to fix it. Black Cat again."

"Call me." I say as he starts heading out.


	2. Chapter 2

**And we're back! Sorry about the slight delay in update. I just want to thank my reviewers Sally Fantastic, Guest, GeishaXnoXHimitsu, Pinegirl14, Chile Hadwing, and Asphodel. Yay! So we're at chapter two, if I made things unclear, the last chapter was supposed to be taking place at the end of September so now we have Harry and Kindra's press conference. And the costume paaarrr-taaay! YEAH! On a side note, I recently got a polyvore account. My profile has the link. This is a longer one since I made you wait. *cough, cough* sweet lime *cough, cough***

Chapter 2- The Scientist

* * *

... PETER PARKER ...

* * *

Today OSCORP opens up to the public. From here on out, Kindra's life is examined down to the batting of her eyelashes. Tomorrow The Daily Bugle will be the only newspaper to get a private interview until after the release party. Mr. Jameson couldn't be more thrilled.

"Parker!" He shouts waving me over to his desk. "You'll be doing photography, got it?" I nod my head. "You've got two hours before you and Patrick Reynolds leave."

"But sir, the press conference isn't until this afternoon." I say.

"Reporters are lining up for this like it's the next Harry Potter movie. I wouldn't be too shocked to find some in Lizard costumes." Mr. Jameson says. "Nobody's gotten this excited for an interview since Robsten broke up and R-Patz appeared on The Daily Show." I almost laugh at his voice barking out so much pop news.

"Okay. I'll get my camera ready." I say turning to leave.

"Parker, one more thing." Mr. Jameson says. I look at him. "Take off the scarf, we're indoors." I look down at my scarf.

"Um...?"

"Get outta here!" He says waving me away and lighting a cigar. I sit at my desk going though stuff on my laptop.

"Peter, someone on the phone for you!" Betty calls from her desk with her hand on the mouthpiece. "She sounds pretty."

"Okay, thanks Betty." I call back. She pushes a button on her phone.

"Line one!"

"I got it!" I say picking up the phone.

"How does someone _sound_ pretty, exactly?" Kindra asks.

"I don't know." I say in a low voice, wanting to keep my private conversation, well, private. "So, to what do I owe the great honor of speaking to _the_ Naveen Briar?"

"I was just calling to tell you that this is going to be _big_." She says. "I mean, like _really_ big."

"Big, like reporters camped outside your house like it's the new Harry Potter movie big?" I ask.

"Exactly!" Kindra says. I laugh. "I haven't been this nervous since... I've never been this nervous."

"On a scale of one to ten, how nervous?" I joke.

"Like, I'm wearing pencil skirt nervous." She says. "Harry bought khakis. And he's wearing a blazer."

"Wow. You guys really are nervous." I say suddenly getting it.

"Yeah." Kindra says with a sigh. "My skirt is black, my blouse is black, the pin on my blouse is a black topaz, and my shoes-"

"Are black." I say. "I get it, you're worried. But don't be. I'll be there, just look at me if it gets too bad."

"Actually, my shoes are nude. Harry stopped me from wearing all black." Kindra says sounding a little better. "That reminds me, I have to change my pin, he says I can't wear it."

"What are you, five?" I joke. She laughs a litte.

"No. But my shoes are _five_ inch pumps. I'll be almost as tall as you Stretch." Kindra says.

"Okay then. So I'll see you there." I say.

"See you there."

"I'll be the one dressed as Cedric in Hufflepuff robes."

"Cedric lives!" Kindra shouts.

"Very funny." I say. "Bye."

"I know I am." She says. "Bye byes."

* * *

... KINDRA ...

* * *

"I'm going to faint." I say. "I'm going to faint."

"Not if I faint first." Harry says fixing his tie. "I think Bernard is trying to choke me."

"Hold still." I mumble adjusting the knot.

"Thanks." Harry says. He looks at the pin on my shirt. "Is that what you're really going to wear?" I glance at the Spider-Man pin over the left side of my collarbone. For some reason Harry HATES Spider-Man. No matter how many times I tell him what happened in the sewers he's convinced that it's Spider-Man's fault. Dr. Hamilton says that it's his way of dealing with the loss. He blames my boyfriend, I cry myself to sleep at night. We all have our ways to cope.

"Yes Harry. I'm wearing this." I say slowly. "He saved my life." Harry nods his head and leaves the room quickly. Stupid high heeled shoes. I can't even comfort myself in black skinny jeans and dark colored hoodies. Now I have to wear skirts and slacks. "We aren't teenagers anymore." I whisper. Now it's Harry and me, no Dad to save us now. I glance at my note cards again. I tug on my sleeves again.

"It's time." Harry says glancing out the window. I walk over and at the sight of all the reporters I actually do faint. "Kindra, now is the worst time to do that." Harry says shaking me.

"Told- I told you I'd faint." I mumble. He smiles. "Okay, let's get this show on the road." The gates open and so do the doors. Harry and I shake hands with every single reporter and soon my hands are covered in other people's sweat. I keep tugging on the sleeves, glad that nobody seems to notice. When Peter walks in the door it's all I can do to run over and scream at him how friggn' nervous I am.

"Wow. I thought you might have been joking when you said Harry was wearing a blazer." Peter says. At least Harry laughs.

"Nope, it's real. We're running a company." I say. Peter gives my hand a squeeze. I perk up the corners of my mouth.

"You'll be awesome. Remember, I'm in the crowd if you need a rock." He says. Our little inside joke. I nod my head.

"Two minutes." Harry whispers to me. Peter goes and sits by his reporter. They get a few dirty looks. Jealous much? Tick tock. Two minutes. Tick tock. Tug on my sleeves. Tick tock. It's been two minutes.

"Okay, don't say anything bad about the company. When they ask about Green Goblin say we aren't permitted to give details. And to them I'm Naveen Briar." I say. "Do not call me Kindra."

"Got it. No bad words, no Green Goblin, no calling you Kindra." Harry says. "Do your best not to vomit." As soon as Harry takes his first step towards the podium everyone sits up and begin taking pictures. I follow close behind him. "Hello, welcome. I'd like to thank you for being here. OSCORP is one of the world's largest scientific study facilities in the world. A few months ago, we lost the founder of OSCORP, my father, Norman Osborn. But we have risen above our loss and at today, we will present the new direction of our company. I'd like to hand it over to my sister now. Naveen Briar." I switch places with Harry. I go on with my part of the presentation about our new direction. Working on medicines, mechanics, trade, and more.

"Any questions?" I ask. Hands go up, pencils and note pads poised. "You." I say pointing to someone from the New York Times.

"Naveen Briar, you're mentally unstable and both you and your brother are barely eighteen. How do we know that you're fit to be president and vice-president of OSCORP?" _Way to get the ball rolling._

"While my mental condition is and issue I find it unfair of you to bring age into the matter." I say slowly. "I worked at OSCORP when I was seventeen, my brother has lived with science his whole life. At the end of this year I will be earning a doctor's degree from Columbia University. If anyone is fit to run my father's company, it's us." Pictures are snapped. I nod at the reporter from the Chicago Tribune.

"Ms. Briar the lotus serum you developed was used to create Lotus, how do we know that it's safe to take?" She asks. I push up my glasses.

"The lotus flower serum used to create Lotus was mixed with other chemicals. It was Toxin-X and Venom that made her deadly." I begin. "The- the uh, the lotus serum was tested in front of a group of Midtown students last year. Female mice. Male testing begins next week. The results were- were successful. They still remain in health." Harry takes the next set of hard questions. Including whether I should be vice-president and details including Green Goblin. The press conference ends and soon after I have a nervous breakdown. I hope that I'm not getting myself into anything too big.

* * *

... PETER PARKER ...

* * *

The interview went great. With Kindra calmed down and relaxed we got a great piece and The Daily Bugle was flying off the shelves. By the end of October I start becoming more aware of my slowly dropping grades, the drop in crime, but the rise of Black Cat. Felicia Hardy is her real name. I found that out a few days ago. As of late, I can't help but find myself drawn to her. The same way I was drawn to a strange girl at school who wore all black and constantly tugged on her sleeves. Feilica has been hurt, and uses crime to fill the emptiness. Maybe I've been going to too many sessions with Dr. Hamilton. Not only does he help me with understanding Kindra, but also myself. The search for my past is what motivates me. If only I could talk about the pressures of being Spider-Man. But I'm on my own I guess. The same way Kindra is on her own with trying not to worry about me so much.

October 31. Halloween. You can smell the fun-sized candy in the air. This year Halloween ended up on a weekend. With all of my homework done (shockingly), next to no crime in the streets (I'm getting better at this "hero" stuff), and Black Cat leaving me alone for awhile (We had a nice makeout session involving mostly tongue and groping) I'm free for the day. Around noon I swing by Kindra's place. There are a few black banners and sparkly silver candles on the inside. But the Halloween decorations are very sophisticated looking.

"Welcome." Harry says meeting at the door. "This isn't going to be a costume thing in case you're asking. I only told Kindra that."

"Why? Did you want to see her buy a costume?" I ask following him in.

"No. She's too smart for that. I'm forcing her to wear one." Harry says smirking.

"You've lost me." I say. Harry smiles.

"You'll understand in a moment." He shouts into the living room. "Kindra! Come out and show Peter your costume."

"No." I can hear her voice. Mad. Pissed off. Flat. "Never in a million years."

"Peter's going to see you at some point. Better now than later." Harry says. You can tell how hard it is for him not to laugh. I hear Kindra sigh, then comes the sound of leather. I know the sound it makes when you walk because I heard it on both Lotus and Felicia. When Kindra comes around the corner, the look on her faces says it all. Harry somehow forced her into a Black Cat costume. I didn't even know that they made them, but when you're rich enough I guess that you could just order one. Harry tries not to laugh. I can't stop looking. I know how Flash felt last year, when he made Kindra show her body to get her glasses back. Shocked, happy, and mostly lust. Kindra was Lotus but for some reason I never really connected the two of them. But Kindra looks at least one hundred times better now then she did in that Lotus get-up with white leather and purple silk. And here I was thinking that I could get through the night without dealing with Black Cat. Kindra adjusts the wig on her head. Stares down at her cleavage, glances at her butt, rolls her eyes. After a few minutes Harry tries to speak.

"Wow Kindra." He says holding his breath so he won't laugh. "You look-"

"Say anything." She says sharply walking over, coming within inches of both of us. "And I mean _anything_." She glares at me too. Surely Kindra knows that my mind is not here. "If you say anything, I will find you at night and circumcise you with a rusty spoon dipped in lemon juice and sea salt." Each word she utters is a growl with pure anger behind it.

"So I can't ask if you'll intoduce Pete and I to your two friends?" Harry says just barely not laughing. Kindra glares at him.

"Remind me again, why we're doing this?" She asks holding her forehead and closing her eyes.

"Because, there will be rich guys here." Harry says.

"We're rich and what does money have to do with the fact that I am wearing _this_?" Kindra asks. _Stay focused Peter. Stay focused. Eyes up. Keep your eyes up._

"Because, there is a simple science behind this. I've seen it happen before with other parties I went to with Dad." Harry says. "There are going to be people here that are so rich that they will just invest in companies based off of how sexy the girls that work there are. Then they get drunk and grope. If the girl lets them, then boom, that company suddenly has one million dollars extra."

"So, this is a sick, twisted way for people to invest in us?" Kindra asks sighing.

"Yeah." Harry says. He smirks. "Plus, we really need to show off all of OSCORP's great... _ass_ests." Kindra makes a lunge for him but with my usual reflexes I grab her by the waist before she does something stupid. "I have other crap to do. I'll be back in an hour or two. Kindra, introduce Peter to Mary-Kate and Ashley." A growl like sound ripples from her throat. "This really is a full house." As soon as Harry closes the door and drives away she turns towards me.

"How bad is it?" She asks looking down. "How bad do I look?"

"Um, you're asking the wrong gender." I say.

"I am going to get him someday." Kindra says. I circle around her, getting a good view. "What?" She asks.

"Oh nothing." I say smirking. "You look hot." She smiles a little bit.

"How do you do this Peter?" She asks moving uncomfortably, trying to make the costume less, you know. "You run around the city in spandex all day and I can barely handle leather for a few hours. You are amazing."

"I know I am." I say kissing her.

"So it doesn't bother you?" Kindra asks. "The fact that I'm dressed as one of your villains."

"No, not really. There are going to be people dressed as _me_ for Halloween. That's weird." I say.

"You're their hero." Kindra says. "You're my hero. And remember to save one dance for me."

The hours pass. The party goes great and Mr. Jameson gets drunk earlier than I thought. When he leaves then I hope to finally be alone with Kindra. But Harry's strange science is true, because drunken men line up to dance with her then talk to Harry about investsments or write checks. It's really hard not to get mad when some of them start- touching her _ass_ests. Through the night I manage to take a few pictures. I lose track of Kindra and I check for her.

"Kindra?" I say walking around. "Kindra?" I say louder on the dance floor. Harry couldn't be more happy with so many drunk guys investing. I head down a hallway. "Kindrawhoa!" I stumble off-balance when my wrist is jerked off to the side and I'm pulled into a closet. For a moment I have a horrible feeling that it's someone who figured out that I'm Spider-Man pulling me into a trap. When I see the black leather I know I'm doomed. Until she takes off the wig. "Kindra, what the-" She stops by turning out the light and smashing her face into mine. Kissing in the dark.

"I'm tthhink I'm tipsy. Just do something that we'lll both regret laterrr." She says. Her words are slightly slurred so I'm guessing she's right. And I might as well admit I had a drink. She wants me to do something we'll regret. Is Kindra inferencing what I think she is? Then I hear the zipper. Sliding down ever so slightly. Even in the dark I can see the outline of her bra. Before Kindra can go any further I grab her hand.

"Kindra," I say staring at her in the dark. "You _greatly_ underestimate my self-control."

"I don't want self-control." She says jumping onto me, wrapping her legs. She goes back to kissing. "I want _you_." She breathes. It sends a shiver down my spine and I can feel her fingers fumbling with the buttons on my shirt. This isn't how I really wanted it to happen. Our first time, _my _first time, hers too. In a closet, half drunk, in black leather. But the taste of apple martini on her tongue is too good to resist. I even help her out and let the sleeves slide off my arms. The top part of her costume folds down and I feel her hands go up through my hair. I can't help but smile. I slam her against the wall, pressing her wrists into it high above her head. I feel Kindra's hands move forward, pressing into my chest. "Stop." She says quitely. But I can't. So I keep kissing her until she pushes me off. Pretty hard actually. "Stop!"

We stand there in the darkness. Panting and waiting.

"I-I-I thought, that I could do this..." She begins pulling her sleeves back on. "But I'm not ready. I'm not ready for that yet."

"Okay." I say. "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi y'all, Chapter 3! *makes jazz hands* Before I start this chapter I want to give a shout-out to Chile Hadwing, she's been a huge fan since the first VTS and she's writing a Spider-Man fic. It's called Lies, Spiders, and Secrets. I recommend you check it out. Lalalala. Oh, the orginal VTS and this one were just added to the best OC fics community. That makes me happy. :) So here's chapter 3.**

Chapter 3- Green Eyes

* * *

... KINDRA ...

* * *

"No. We are not cutting Cross Species Genetics!" I shout at Harry.

"It's the only thing available." He says. I take another glance at our HUGE sheet of paper spreading all over the kitchen table. Numbers and equations and travel fliers and receipts lay scattered across the surface. "If we don't cut then there's no way that we'll be able to make to Paris and Japan for this Christmas."

"Well why don't we just go there for summer?" I ask.

"Can't." Harry says picking up two plane tickets. "We're already set to summer in Italy." _Oh God. I'm a rich person who uses "summer" as a verb._

"Then, cancel it." I say. Harry shakes his head.

"Non-refundable." He says.

"UGHHHH!" I moan running my hands through my hair. I walk around the dinning room a few times.

"What is up with your outfit?" Harry asks. I glance down at what I thought was a very nice work outfit. The shirt was cute and I absolutely love the skirt.

"What's wrong with it?" I ask.

"It's black for one thing. And the skirt looks like a tutu." Harry says. "We're rich, are you even wearing any jewelry?" I smirk and hold up my middle finger with a cocktail ring. He frowns. "Very mature Kindra."

"I'm wearing high heels." I say in defense. Harry shrugs. "Now stop trying to change the subject! There is no way that cutting Cross Species Genetics is going to help pay for Paris." Harry puts his head down and moans. I walk over and hug him from behind. "Come on. What's the real problem big brother?" I let go and Harry looks up at me.

"Haters." He says.

"Haters." I repeat. Harry nods.

"Two villains came from that department. Nobody is going to use your cure Kindra." He says. "Either we cut it or let it crash and burn. This way will hurt you and Dr. Connors the least."

"Please Harry." I beg. "I am on the _verge_ of curing breast cancer. Then it's luekima, then lung cancer, then brain cancer, then-"

"I get it. You're a miracle worker." Harry says. "But where are you going to find human volunteers?"

"I-I-I don't know. But I will find them." I say. "Please. This is Dr. Connors' life work. It's becoming mine. You can't let us _not_ try to save it." Harry thinks it over.

"Fine." He says. "But there's no way that we'll be able to stay in Paris long enough to get what our vacation _and _still make it to Japan for the meetings with all those companies I can't pronounce."

"We'll send a group over there." I say. "A few assistants, a few lucky interns, and a few scientists."

"Okay. I just want to make sure that you get a vacation." Harry says smiling.

"WE get a vacation." I correct.

"Are you sure that you don't want to bring Peter with?" Harry asks. I bite my lip thinking of all the Christmas robberies the Spider-Man will have to stop.

"Yeah. He said that we should have some brother-sister bonding or something like that." I lie. "Okay, we need to go over the seating for Thanksgiving dinner..."

* * *

... PETER PARKER ...

* * *

When I see a car I don't recognize in Kindra's driveway I decide to go in through the front door.

"Kindra?" I call walking down the hallway. "Kindra? I have good news." I stop when I walk in the living room and find a girl I've never seen before. She's sitting perfecting upright with her hands in her lap. Her shirt reads "FREE HUGS" and she's wearing a frilly black blazer over it. What really catches my attention is her hair. Shortish, curly, blonde, but the tips fade to blue and green.

"Hello." She says smiling. Her lips are bright pink.

"Hi." I say. The girl blinks her emerald-green eyes a few times.

"You're a man." She says.

"Yes." I say feeling somewhat uncomfortable. "Last time I checked."

"And when _is_ the last time you checked?" She asks. Then waits for an answer.

"This morning I guess..." I say. _Is she really asking me this?_

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't even tell you my name." She says. Then she looks around as if I'm not here. I wait a few moments but she doesn't say anything.

"Your name?" I ask slowly. She looks at me.

"Hmm? Oh, yes sorry. I'm Emily Lyre. It looks like the musical instrument lyre, but it's pronounced like liar, L-Y-R-E. Lyre."

"I'll keep that in mind... If I ever need that information." I say. Emily smiles at me.

"Good." She says. "I'm Naveen's friend. Harry should be back in a little bit." I vagely remember Kindra mentioning her. _My first friend since The Worst Days._

"Oh, well I know her as Kindra." I say. "And I'm Peter by the way." Emily furrows her eyebrows and stares at me like I've crawled out of a sewer.

"Peter, _Parker_?" She asks.

"Yeeaah." I say slowly. Emily places her hand over her heart.

"Wow." She says gasping for breath. "I mean, you're the boyfriend?" I nod my head. "Good thing you said so or I was gonna start flirting with you."

"Okaaaay then." I say. How is a person supposed to respond?

"Kindra told me you were hot, but I didn't know she meant _that_ hot!" Emily shouts. "I mean, you're _hot_!"

"Maybe I should come back later..." I say. Emily stands up and grabs my wrist.

"No no. You can stay. You came here for Kindra, I'm spending Thanksgiving with her." She says. "We can wait together."

"Okay." I say sitting next to Emily. I notice her rainbow fingernails as she fiddles with her hands. The action is so Kindra that I can see how much Emily must've rubbed off on her.

"So, are you two having sex or what?" She asks. The question catches me off guard so I just sit there with my mouth open. Emily stares at me. "It's just a question." She mumbles. The weird questions, the rainbow nails, the colorful hair, the flowy outfit, and her bright eyes. I can see how Emily is such a good friend for Kindra, with her shy personality and black clothing.

"No." I say when I come back. "I am not having sex with Kindra."

"Figures." Emily sighs. Before I can ask anything she leans in really close.

"You wanna see something?" She asks.

"Sure." I say. Emily reaches down her FREE HUGS shirt and pulls out a locket with a blue gemstone in the middle. When she pops it open I see a shoulder-up picture of her with her arm around a short blonde girl.

"That's Kindra." I say before I can stop myself. Rather than making a sarcastic comment Emily nods.

"Yeah. We got a guy to take it of us when we went to an Owl City concert in Miami. We waited in line for two days." Kindra's hair is twice as long as it was the first time I met her, instead of her glasses she's wearing contacts and her eyelids are coated in blue eyeshadow. Emily has a huge feather boa around her neck and her blonde hair pinned up, both of them are making half a heart with their hands so they make one together. "At our school we had nicknames. She was shortie and I was color-head. The kids at our school weren't that creative." Emily trails off.

"Um, what did you mean earlier?" I ask. Emily stares at me.

"Sorry, I have really bad short-term memory loss. Just ask your girlfriend." She says. "I still can't believe you're dating her. I mean, Kindra's real pretty, but you know how shy she is."

"Yeah." I say. "Earlier when I said that... I wan't having sex with Kindra and you said that is figures."

"Oh. That." Emily says. "Kindra's got a lot of secrets. But there's one secret that's not true. It's a cover story for something that only _I_ know about."

"What's that?" I ask. Emily leans in.

"Since you're dating her you've probably notcied how she gets when you touch her." Emily starts. "Kindra starts to pull away. And she always seems scared right?" I nod my head. Emily takes a deep breath and begins.

"Freshman year, Kindra had already been to three other high schools before Christmas break even started. She came to my school the day we came back. Tide Pool High- God I hate that name, sorry- is one of those schools where 99% of the girls puke after lunch, buy water bras, and wake up at 4am to do their makeup. What's worse is that they look good. And all the guys look like, well- you. Only, with different hair and eye colors. And different clothing styles... Basically a bunch of Abercrombie and Fitch models."

"Um, thanks." I mumble.

"I just speak the truth." Emily says. "So, anyways. The 1% of girls, that didn't do a bunch crap to make themselves look good, were Kindra and me. So, being _literally_ the only other outcasts in the school... we bonded. If you thought that Kindra was shy when _you_ met her- It took me a month before she would speak to me without stuttering. So, in the summer Kindra met this guy Jake, and he was almost as hot as you. They were _inseperable_. The two of us got invited to a party at his house in mid July. What we didn't know was that every year, one of the seniors from the the football team had to take a girl into a dark room and-"

"No." I say before Emily can finish.

"The virginal sacrifice." She says. "You can imagine how much of a wreck Kindra became. Then Jake reported her to the police saying she seduced him. They took one look at her black clothes and scars and her wrists, and _everyone_ knew Jake's dad as some rich guy with a wife twenty years younger than him... Take a guess at who the police believed. So then she got shipped off to another home. We tried to write, but it wasn't the same. Then I heard about her suicide attempts and mental hospital check in, you have no idea how much I wanted to go out and talk to her." Emily's eyes get real watery and she has to wipe them before talking again. "But what could I do? She was a sophomore going on a junior. It was summertime when she was sent to Greenwitch. I was getting ready to go to college. I was supposed to be a senior, but I skipped a grade. Ha. The idiots on the school board moved me up in seventh grade but were to dumb to see that Kindra could've been moved up."

"Kindra told me, that I was her first-" I begin.

"What? Her first boyfriend?" Emily asks. "Her first love? First kiss? Yeah, after she was bailed out of jail she spent one week at Tide Pool before moving. We decided to act like it never happened. We even did this weird cleansing ceremony I found on Google. At school she was called names. Whore, slut, bitch, hit-and-run, you get the idea. I told her that when she got her next boyfriend, that she would need a cover story. A different reason to be so timid. We decided that it would that people called her a lesbeian."

I can't say anything. So I just sit there, silent.

"Kindra is tough. She's stronger than you think." Emily says. "Even if she is breakable, don't underestimate her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi hi! We're back. Okay, so we know about yet ANOTHER one of Kindra's secrets. What do you think? Reveiw please! The reveiws make my day! Enjoy chapter 4.**

Chapter 4- One I Love

* * *

... KINDRA ...

* * *

"Morning Naveen." Dr. Connors says to me when I walk throught the door. "Khakis?" He asks looking at my outfit.

"Yeah. I'm still adjusting to dressing-" I stop for a moment. "What's the word that Harry uses...? Oh yeah, 'nice'." Dr. Connors laughs. In protest of Harry, underneath my khaki jacket I'm wearing a striped tank top. My way of defying the dress code. "I thought that I would suck at wearing high heels, since I'm such a klutz. But I've haven't tripped once. Not counting that time Harry stuck out his foot."

"Well, welcome to the world of adults." Dr. Connors says. "Khakis, and fancy shoes, and name brands." I shrug pulling on a lab coat. I begin browsing through a few files. Then bringing some up on the computer. "Starting something new?"

"Um, trying to recreate something old actually." I say. I hold up one of the files. "Richard Parker's work was, pretty awesome. I want to do something special for Peter. For the anniversary of when I found out he was-"

Dr. Connors raises an eyebrow.

"In love with me." I say. Technically it's not a lie. By finding out he was Spider-Man that made me know that he liked me.

"Naveen, I know about Peter." He says glancing around. "He's very... heroic."

"Oh." I say. "Yeah, I can remember it like it was yesterday. He was wearing the Spider-Man... shirt that looked like the... suit. Didn't you get me that as a graduation present?" I don't know why we're talking in code like this. Dr. Connors and I are all alone. Maybe it's just to feel special, we know a secret that no one else knows.

"No. You just begged me to get it for you. I got you the, dangly black earrings. But you might get it for Christmas..." He says.

"I can only hope." I say somewhat flatly. "So for the anniversary, I'm going to recreate Richard Parker's spider."

"If anyone can do that, it's you." Dr. Connors says. I grab the last of the files.

"I should give you more work space." I lie. But he gets it. Once you're a villain by choice, you can't be trusted around files that deal with Spider-Man. "Lunch tomorrow at two. Remember, we have to go over finalizations for Japan."

"Yes, at The St. Regis?" Dr. Connors asks. I nod. "Tell Peter I said hello."

* * *

... PETER PARKER ...

* * *

'hay, im freeb 2nite'

Kindra texts me. Texting. Something I'd never really had too much interest in. But now with busy work schedules I can understand why it's so popular for people who are dating. I can just send something, go back to my homework, and wait for her to respond. She might even be doing this during a meeting, or in a cab for all I know.

'u wann go someplace?' Her texts always have at least one typo.

'i talked to emily' I send back. Nothing.

'dont ignore me. i know about jake'

Two minutes later:

'sorree. i mean to tell u. it just make me seem like some dorkf who cant defend herself'

'we'll talk tonite.'

'my house com n e time. sorree bout typoes i suck txting :P'

':| k, see u then'

'ily'

* * *

... KINDRA ...

* * *

When I come home I kick off my high heels and try to process what's happening. Emily told Peter. Peter knows. Why does it change anything? I'm not any different than I was before. I change out of my work clothes and pull on skinny jeans and a short sleeve gray V-neck. No point in hiding the scars. I head down the stairs and find Emily one her guest bedroom.

"Hey." She says when I knock at the doorframe.

"Em, why'd you tell Peter?" I ask. "I'm not mad, not upset, just curious."

"I asked him if the two of you were having sex and he said no." Emily says. "Then it just sort of slipped out. I'm sorry if I did anything wrong."

"No, I just wanted to tell him when I was ready." I sigh. I look at her lap. "What's that?" I ask.

"High school year book. My senior year." She says. "Wanna see?"

"Maybe..." I tease flopping next to her on the bed. "Show me that really rude chick, the one who called you a mermaid when you wore your green wig to school."

"Oh, Makenzie? She also made fun of me when I wore this one." Emily says pointing to her brunette pixie cut with purple streaks. "Called me a rebel-person."

"Rebel-person?" I ask. She nods. "Oh yeah, she got caught cheating off my test. Not the sharpest tool in the shed." Emily flips through the yearbook until she comes to the page. "Ugh, she got prettier."

"I know, right?" Emily agrees. "She won best smile that year. Should've won, 'worst at keeping her bulimia a secret'. I swear, she tried to let everyone know when she was coughing up her lunch."

"Show me Austin." I say.

"You mean the world's-second-biggest-asshole-four-girlfriends-at-the-same-time-the-guy-who-broke-my-heart Austin? Sure."

"Ewww! What's up with his eyebrows?!"

"He _waxed _them!"

"No!"

"Yes! He was bragging about it to the whole football team." Emily shouts. We burst into laughter. She turns the page. "Oh God, it's Mr. Harrison!"

"Which hot teacher was he?" I ask.

"The one who dated a Victoria's Secret model." She says. "I think I left a few other yearbooks in your living room."

"I'll get the peanut butter, ice-cream, and whipped cream." I say. "Meet you there in thirty seconds."

"I would offer to get everything but I have no idea where everything is in your fancy hotel." Emily says. We both dash out of her room. I head straight to the kitchen and grab my personal stash of peanut butter, two pints of Ben and Jerry's (cookie dough for me, brownie for Emily), spoons, and a can of whipped cream. I toss her the ice-cream, spoon, and whipped cream. Immediately she twists the top off and sprays some into her mouth. Then right into her ice-cream. I take a seat next to her. I take a scoop of ice-cream, a scoop of peanut butter, then top it off with whipped cream and shove it in my mouth. The taste reminds me of countless hours spent at Emily's house scarfing ice-cream when it was too hot to go outside. She pulls out the yearbook from my freshman year. We look at page after page. Sometimes doodling devil horns and mustaches and unibrows on the people we hate. Stopping to make comments like 'Remember her?' or 'He was such a _jerk!_'

"What's going on in here?" I turn around expecting Harry, but instead find Peter. _Crap, we were supposed to talk tonight._

"Yay!" Emily shouts. She's not at all effected by the sudden mood change now that Peter's here. "Now Mr. Yummy Pants Boyfriend can join the party."

"Yummy... Pants... Boyfriend...?" Peter mumbles.

"We're going through our old yearbooks." I tell him. I pat the spot on the couch next to me. "If you want to see good-looking jerks all you have to do is go to Tide Pool High- God I hate that name- for a day." Peter looks at me strangely, but sits down.

"What are you eating?" He asks. Emily squirts more whipped cream into her mouth. I grab the can from her and swirl some in my own mouth.

"Ice-cream, peanut butter, and whipped cream." She says. "Ben and Jerry have had some good times with us." I nod my head.

"As far as peanut butter goes, we've had our differences. My personal favorite is Jif, but Em likes Peter Pan." I explain. "Sometimes we buy Skippy, but only on special occasions." It feels strange, welcoming Peter into this world that just included me and Emily. But she's my best friend, so he should know about her. "Oh, show him the world's-second-biggest-asshole-four-girlfriends-at-the-same-time-the-guy-who-broke-your-heart Austin."

"With pleasure." Emily says going through a few pages. "Ta-da!" We uncap our sharpies at the same time and begin giving him a unibrow.

"Maybe he should go _wax_ that off!" I holler. The two of us laugh and I almost forget Peter's here. Emily turns the page and as soon as we all see the picture we fall silent. It's not really a picture, because earlier we colored over it in sharpie, but you can still read the name 'Jake Brookman' clear as day. I fiddle with my hands. Emily stands up.

"Give me a moment, I need to think of some really lame excuse like in the movies so you two can make up." She says. "I know, I think I have the end-of-the-year slide show in my room. If you need me I'll be eavesdropping in the kitchen after getting it." Peter and I are alone. All alone. I push up my glasses.

"I wanted to wait until... I wanted to tell you." I say. "But, it's hard to talk about it." My voice doesn't pull any tricks on me. My eyes stay dry. "That's why, I was... The way I was. The way I am."

"Kindra," Peter begins. He looks at me. I think he's going to cry which is weird when you think about it. "He _raped_ you."

"It wasn't rape." I say. "Not by law, and not by me. It's no different from if I dated him, had sex, and then we broke up."

"Except you _weren't_ dating." Peter says. "He was using you for some stupid tradition. That counts as rape for me."

"But it wasn't you." I say. "It was _me_. I was the one going through it. Rape is when they force it on you. He didn't force me. Jake just asked me, 'Do you wanna have sex?' "

"When did he ask you that?" Peter asks.

"A week before the party." I say. "I told him that my- virginity was important to me and that I wanted to wait. But then we went upstairs at the party and one thing led to another... Next thing I knew he was inside me."

"He raped you." Peter insists.

"No he didn't!" I shout. "I _let_ him do that to me. I _wanted_ him to do it to me. I hate to admit it, but I _enjoyed_ it. I even wanted to do it again. And if you're still freaked out we used protection." I growl.

"If you were willing to do it with him, then why not me?" Peter says in a low voice.

"Is that _seriously_ what you're asking me now?" I snap. "Because I liked having sex with another guy you want to know why I won't have it with you? If he raped you wouldn't ask, but because I let him do it to me, suddenly you're pissed."

"I didn't mean for it to sound that way." Peter says. "I mean... You love me, right?"

"What the hell kind of a question is that Peter?!" I yell. "Do you have such a crappy self-estem that you think I don't love you?"

"No." He says. "It's just that after all we've been through I was hoping that maybe we could make it past the hand holding stage."

"Well I'm sorry if our relationship isn't moving fast enough for you." I say. I don't try to be mean, just honest. "Emily you can come back in now."

"I have it!" She shouts skipping back into the room. In her hand she holds a DVD with JUNIOR YEAR written on it. For a few moments she messes around with the Blu-ray player. "Stupid technology." Emily mutters, but we get it playing.

"So what's this?" Peter asks as a few pictures come on the screen.

"At the end of the year there was always a slide show of pictures. From after school activities and classes and stuff. They also photographed people in catagories. Things like 'Best Smile' or 'Future Rockstar'. Crap like that." I say. A slide comes on screen, Emily and I. The caption reads 'Most Unique'. My hair is in two braids that fall to my waist, Emily is wearing a peacock blue wig.

"You were so short." Peter whispers.

"My hair was so long. I got called a hippie some days." I say. The music in the background shifts to a pop song and pictures from school dances and prom flash. Only one picture of me and Emily. We're at prom. She's wearing a long pink dress, I'm wearing a tux with a top hat.

"That was so much fun. I requested the hokie-pokie. We got the strangest looks from the DJ." Emily says. More photos of American Eagle model-types. Emily and I make the occasional comment. At times we even flip the pictures off. The last set of images come. The song is 'Here Comes the Sun' by The Beatles and I remember what's coming up. Not a picture of Jake or Emily, but one of me. Sure enough the shot slides into the frame. The sky is azure blue and the grass is greener than Emily's eyes. I'm sitting down with my back against the brick wall of our school. My hood is up so my long hair is hidden. I've even got earbuds in. My eyes look up to the sky and I'm smiling like there's no tomorrow. It's the perfect picture to capture my personality. You can't even tell the difference between me in the picture and me siting next to Peter. Suddenly he sits up.

"You're smiling." He says. I feel him reach for my hand.

"I thought you would like that picture. Sine you're into photography and all." I say. "I don't even remember when it happened. But it's such a pretty one."

"Yeah," Peter says. "It is."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorree about the delay in update! I have school, homework, and now the school musical. No need to call the cops or my husband. I hope I explained everything that happened between Jake and Kindra okay. If you still have questions just ask me and I'll tell. This chapter, as well as the next one, are mostly here to explain more about Kindra. Not just the dark stuff, but the happy girl eating peanut butter with her bald BFF. So while Emily's in town, we'll be learning a little more about my favorite O.C. Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5- In My Place

* * *

... PETER PARKER ...

* * *

Work, school, homework, Spider-Man, work, school, homework, Spider-Man, Kindra. The merry-go-round with little highlights that was my life. But now a new name found its way into the loop. _Felicia_. In my mind I'd stopped calling her Black Cat. She was beautiful. Not in the same way Gwen was or Kindra is. Felicia is more sophisticated, sexy, gorgeous like a model or a movie star. Not to say Kindra isn't, but Kindra just has a hidden beauty.

"Peter Parker pick up this phone." Her bored voice carries through on my message box. "Okay, I guess you're in class or taking pictures or something like that... Look, I just need you to come over. It's not a huge deal. I'm just a little pissed and I'm not talking to Dr. Hamilton about this one. So um... Yeah. Bye byes."

It took me two hours, but here I am. Knocking on her door.

"So what's the problem?" I ask as soon as she opens the door. "Where'd you get that cupcake?" Kindra looks at her hand.

"Emily. We all make a living. This is how she makes hers. This one is PB&J." Kindra says. "You want one?"

"Sure." I say walking in.

"Oh, hi Peter." Emily says. She frosts a cupcake perfectly without even looking. "I've got maple bacon, PB&J, chocolate mocha, and coconut."

"Just give me whatever Kindra's having." I say.

"Wise choice Mr. Boyfriend." Emily says handing me one.

"So you called me about a problem?" I ask. Kindra licks the frosting off of a new cupcake.

"Well since Emily started baking I've got two problems." She says. "One, I'm going to to get really fat. And two, Hirrymedsixystminalive."

"What?" I ask.

"The airheads at People magazine made Harry number forty-two on their sexiest man alive list." Kindra says. I say nothing. "That's not even the worst news. I made Maxim's top 100."

"Oh." I say.

"Smart word choice Peter." Emily comments. "Either you already knew because you read the magazine or you're going to read the magazine now."

"No." I say quickly. "I just don't know how I'm supposed to respond. You're mad about this?"

"Yes!" Kindra shouts. "This is the kind of thing that makes me and Harry look like you've 18 year olds who can't run their own company. ET and all the other gossip shows are covering us now!"

"It can't be that bad." I say. "Why are they even calling you two celebrities? You're a scientist."

"Because they're young, rich, and good-looking. That's all it takes." Emily grunts. I had to agree with her on that one.

"Emily's right." I say. "They're just looking for something to report on. Besides, it's not like they've got pictures of you modeling Victoria's Secret." Kindra bites her lip.

"But they do have pictures of me modeling Dolce & Gabana." She says. "When I was fourteen I went to the mall and this guy came up to me and said he wanted me to do a few shots. Dolce & Gabana were releasing a new line of clothes inspired by fairy tales and he said that I'd be perfect for some of them. I thought I told you..."

"Uh, you didn't tell me." I say. "Um, you know, since I'm a photographer and all... Maybe I could see the shots. Just for... You know, reasons not related to you." Kindra actually smiles.

"Oh yes, and I'm guessing that it has nothing to do with me that you want to know all the details." She says playing along. "Emily, there's a yellow folder in the back of my closet."

"So what do I do with it?" Emily says.

"You get it and bring it down here." Kindra says. Emily literally bounces out of the room. "Two weeks. That's how long I was a model. I was the youngest person there. And everyone looked so grown up. Only the photographers were nice to me. The other models hated me for getting a 'big break' at such a young age and the makeup artists hated me because it took so long to cover up my scars. Finally we decided that they'd just be airbrushed out. Emily sits next to her and slides a thick yellow envelope onto the table.

"Which ones should we show him first?" Emily asks. "Alice in Wonderland, or Snow White?"

"Alice." Kindra replies. She peeks into the envelope and pulls out a few pictures. She goes through some until she pulls out one picture. "This one." Kindra is Alice, with her head cocked to the side as if searching though Wonderland. Her long hair is curled and she wears a blue cocktail dress with white pumps and a black headband complete with a netted veil falling over her face. Everyone around her is at least in their twenties, they include a white queen, red queen, several women with over the top makeup and feathered boas as birds, a mad hatter, and a shirtless guy with bunny ears and a tail.

"This one is my favorite." Emily says. She pulls out a copy of _Us_ magazine. Kindra flips through the pages until she comes to a two page ad with the same picture. "There were also these, but none of them were used." A few of the close-ups show how much makeup she had on. Blush, lots of blue eyeshadow, glossy garnet lips, and false eyelashes. Alice staring into an antique mirror. Alice painting roses red.

"Out of all the characters and shots I did, I probably liked Snow White and Alice the best." Kindra says dumping out the rest of the pictures. "They never gave me any extra pictures for the Snow White shots." She flips through a magazine. A perfume sample called "Perfect Poison" complete with a picture of a sexy wicked queen with a cruel grin and a hand mirror shaped perfume bottle. The next page, an awful men's body spray called "Charming" with a prince holding the bottle. Next page; Kindra with black hair, pale skin, and bloodred lips holding an apple-shaped bottle. She has the most innocent look on her face. The name of the fragrence; "Fairest".

"It's sad they stopped making 'Fairest'." Emily sighs. "It was the only scent from Dolce and Gabana I liked. Mostly because it was the only one that didn't make me sneeze."

"You look really pretty." I say. Kindra just rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"I didn't belong. I just got lucky that I was the right age at the right time at the right place." She pushes the magazine away and gets up. Emily holds up two other shots. Kindra with wild hair and fancy furs as the cowardly lion from _The Wizard of Oz_. Then, with overly-done makeup and a large dress as one of Cinderella's stepsisters.

"She'd never show this one to you." Emily says with a smirk. She hands me a new photo. The girl stares at the camera timidly, kneeling on a rock in a rushing stream. Kindra with perfect hair and makeup with glitter swirls drawn on her body, wearing fairy wings. And nothing else. Emily cracks up when she sees the look on my face. "Nude shot." She whispers giggling. Kindra comes back in with a copy of People and Maxim. Emily shoves everything back into the envelope. Kindra angrily opens to the middle of People.

" 'Harry Osborn is a hot scientist with his father's company to run. Over the past few years we've seen shots of him running around with Daddy to special charities. But we can all agree that he looks better in a tux than he did as a kid. His charm and humor, along with his good looks, are why we've placed him at number 42. I mean, who couldn't resist his smile?!' " Kindra says in a valley-girl accent. "God! That makes him sound like an idiot!" She slams the copy of Maxim on the table and there's a picture of her as Alice holding a teacup up to her dark pouty lips. " 'Former Dolce & Gabana model, Naveen Briar-' Why did they have to say it like that?! I swear, I think my IQ just dropped about twenty points. I just wanted money for college! Now the world knows me as a former model! I'm not a former model! I'm just a scientist!"

"You're hotter than Harry at least." Emily says tapping the number 36 by Kindra's name.

"Peter's hotter than both of us." She mumbles.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh yeah..." Kindra says flipping through People. "Spider-Man is number four. You got your own two-pages." I glance at the picture.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask suddenly feeling just like Kindra. "I'm just trying to help people. I might as well be a stripper now."

"Oh Peter." Emily says patting my back.

" 'I mean, come on! In that spandex suit, I know _I'd_ be willing to let someone mug me if it meant being saved by _him_! Seriously, have you seen the guy's butt?' " Kindra reads. I cover my red face. "Welcome to my world. We're nothing but pretty faces now."

**...**

**I do not own People magazine or Maxim. Copyright goes to them. Neither do I own Dolce & Gabana, their "fairytale collection" is my own creation. Not theirs.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OH MY GODS! I AM SOOOO SORRY! I WILL NEVER BE THAT LATE IN AN UPDATE UNLESS S.H.E.I.L.D. NEEDS ME TO WORK FOR THEM AGAIN! *gasps* I've said too much already... Let's just say I have C.D.O. It's like O.C.D., but in alphabetical order. :) Everything had to be perfect and there was too much awkwardness going on so I just deleted everything and started fresh. I've also been doing some research, and by research I mean reading books about crazy people to get inside Kindra's head. This chapter is short but I promise more. soak up the little bit of Emily in this chapter because this is the last one she's in for a while. Thanks to my reviewers districtofdemigods, kitkool, and Taylor. Let me know what you're thinking, it helps me write. Anyways, here's chapter 6. **

Chapter 6- Daylight

* * *

... KINDRA ...

* * *

Thanksgiving, one year ago I was alone on this day. I didn't know about Peter's secret. Dad was still alive. I was just a kid. So much has changed and I've barely noticed.

"Hi hi." Emily chirps. "So what are the plans for this glorious Turkey-Day?"

"Harry's hosting a dinner tonight. I don't really want to go. I'm afraid that I won't wear the right thing." I say.

"Rubbish!" Emily says in her British accent. "You've been dressing yourself since you were three. Go to your rich people dinner. I'll go with. That way when I stand by you, you'll look super fancy."

"Fine." I moan. "I have to go in for a few hours. I'll be back by noon. Remind Harry to check our reservation. He should make good company."

"Yes." Em says. "Your brother's funny." She crinkles her nose and smiles. "Are you going to work in that?" Jeans, black hood, converse, gray tank top.

"Yeah. Paparazzi won't even know it's me. I'll look like every other teenager in the city."

"I know you're sick of wearing slacks." Emily says. "No point in hiding it." I shrug.

"I guess not." I say. The headphones go in. "I love you honey."

"Right back at you sweetums." Emily calls. The cold air hits me so hard in the face fry at for a moment I have to stop. Then I start to walk. I'm not the athletic type, but walking to Peter's house is easier than I remember.

"Hello Kindra." Aunt May says to me. "Peter's just up in his room. What are your plans for tonight?"

"Dinner at a restaurant with friends." I say casually. "I didn't want to steal Peter away from you."

"Well you have a good time." Aunt May says. I nod my head and walk up the stairs. I quietly tap on the open door.

"Oh, hey." Peter says. "You look nice."

"I've worn this before." I say.

"Most girls would eat that up." Peter chuckles.

"I'm not most girls." I protest. "You said that's why you liked me."

"Like you." He says. "As in not past tense."

"Okay. You win." I sigh flopping backward onto his bed. Peter sits next to me.

"So what is the final chapter in the hidden life of Naveen Briar?" He asks. For a moment I have no idea what he's talking about. Then I remember how the past weeks have been filled with showing him old yearbooks, pictures, strange recordings of Emily and me doing anything from burp contests to prank calls. Teaching Peter how to properly select peanut butter for you taste and personality, teaching him how to make a perfect one-spoonful sundae by scooping ice-cream and adding toppings. Showing Peter the light side of me.

"A school music concert." I say. "I'm in the choir and orchestra part."

"Cool." Peter says. "So you're going to a fancy people party tonight?"

"Yeah." I mumble tugging on my sweatshirt sleeves. "Then I'm going to Paris for Christmas. It's so weird for me."

"It was like that for me." He says. "Seeing people with my name on their shirts, saying I'm cool, hearing girls come up with fake plots of getting mugged so they could talk to me."

"You _are_ the fourth sexiest man alive rock park keeper." I joke.

"Coming from the 'former Dolce and Gabana model'." Peter giggles.

"I was saving for college!" I practically shout. He snickers.

"You must've been pretty desperate if you were willing to wear nothing but fairy wings and high heels for one of those pictures." Peter says trying not to laugh.

"Emily showed you the nude shot didn't she?" I ask. Peter nods laughing. "Yeah, I knew she would."

"How did you even meet Emily?" He asks. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Ahh. The day I met Em." I sigh. "She had a black shirt, a denim jacket and a red skirt. Her wig was curly brown and the ends were rainbow-colored. I was wearing a black tank top and black cargo pants. My hair was stick straight and I'd gotten called a hippie five times before lunch. I was just sitting by myself at a table listening to Mozart and she just sat down next to me and pulled out one of my ear buds.

"She said, 'What are you listening to?' put it in her ear and said, "Mozart is awesome. He would be a rebel in today's society. The kind that dates supermodels and trashes hotel rooms.' "

"Are you serious?" Peter asks. "She just started talking to you?"

"Yeah." I say laughing remembering the event. "And when I looked at her strangely she just said 'I know I'm insane but don't stare. Didn't your parents teach you manners?' Then I had an episode.

"It was Emily who carried me to the nurse's office and waited there until I was stable. When I asked her why she was talking to me she pulled off her wig and said, "I have alopecia areata, that basically means I'm allergic to my hair. But I have alopecia universalis, and that's more extreme. 1 in 100,000 have it. I lose all my hair. Up until middle school I didn't even have eyebrows or eyelashes. I still don't grow arm or leg hair and, as you can see, there's nothing on my scalp. You can guess the kind of teasing I've dealt with. So basically this town is made up of wannabe supermodels with pea-sized brains and rich parents. My family is comfortable as far as money goes, wigs cost a lot, and I have a lot of them. Of course, locks of love is very generous and I have two from them...' I just stared at her and then she said 'So are you emo or what? You wear your hair like a hippie- and that's cool cuz hippies are awesome-, I've never seen you in anything but black, and there are big scars on your wrists. So are you emo?' And just started crying and I spilled my guts out to her. Emily didn't scream and she didn't make faces. She let me tell my story and then she hugged me. And I knew I could trust her."

"Just like that?" Peter asks. I nod my head.

"Just like that." I say. As usual Peter has to leave. Black Cat again. So I make my way home. When I get back I have just enough time to get dressed and switch out my glasses for contacts before Emily and I take my car.

"Very fancy." Emily says examining the leather seats. "Do I look nice enough? I tried to pick my most rich person wig." She smooths out her silky yellow dress and brushes synthetic brown hair out of her eyes.

"You look great." I say putting the keys in the ignition. "So what did you do with my big brother all day?"

"Stuff." Emily says. I don't try to get anything else out of her. We arrive in little time and I meet Harry at our resevered spot. Of course, the paparazzi cameras are a little distracting but my vision is blurred for only a few seconds.

"Welcome baby sister." Harry says. "Emily. You both look nice."

"I'm going to get a cocktail, non-alcoholic because I'm a goody-two-shoes." Emily says walking off.

"Black again?" Harry asks. "Long sleeved?"

"I like this." I say. Harry looks at my black boots. "Just be glad I'm not wearing my converse because I was seriously considering it." He rolls his eyes and takes my hand.

"Well, I see you like cocktail rings." Harry says. I have two on one hand and one on the other. "You look nice. If you would just wear less black."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellows to all of you. I missed my Spindra shippers so much. This is the worst and I mean the WORST case of writers' block I have EVER had! (Don't worry, I'm on medication now. hahaha)I wanted to put Felicia in this, but I still haven't gotten her personality right. I make her either to sexy, too creepy, or too Lotus. Anyways, I promise she will make an appearance after this chapter. I love you ALL for still coming back to read this. Absence makes the heart grow fonder right?**

Chapter 7- Don't Panic

* * *

... PETER PARKER ...

* * *

Four episodes in the past week. She's been harder to talk to. Kindra is slipping back into what she was in high school. I can't let that happen. Christmas came too quickly this year. I don't like it that way. Kindra loves it. Paris must be beautiful right now, all covered in snow. I got a postcard from her the other day, the travel has done her well. Laws in France are much stricter when it comes to paparazzi then in the US. I'm walking down the street, on my way back home. Even Mr. Jameson had the heart to let me off this week. It's almost one when my phone rings.

"Hey babe," I say jokingly. "What time is it there?"

"Almost six." Kindra says. She sounds- relaxed.

"Hey, how much morphine have you had today?" I ask. "You sound so mellow."

"If you could see me right now, I just shrugged." She says. "Maybe I just get along better in Paris."

"You deserve it." I say. "I hate that you can't do what you love without being a spectacle."

"Yeah, I guess that the world just wants another Tony Stark." Kindra sighs. "However, when I get back, I have something for you."

"Really?" I ask interested.

"Just take a listen to this." She says. I hear an elastic snap.

"What was that?" I ask.

Another snap. Several of them.

"Kindra, what are you doing and why is it making me feel like a teenage boy?" I ask.

"Silly Peter, you are a teenage boy." She giggles. Another snap. "Well, since I was in Paris and all," Snap. "I figured-" Snap, snap, snap. "I might as well buy some," Snap. "Lingrie." I almost fall over.

"_What?_" I ask slowly.

"You know, lingerie." Kindra drawls. "Sexy underwear for women. Generally bought by the French, sluts, beautiful women, and men getting a gift for their mistresses."

"I know what it is Kindra." I say.

"Oooh, Peter you have a mistress." She teases. I roll my eyes even though she can't see me. "Well, if you're busy cheating on me with other women then I guess I shouldn't even bother with giving you your Christmas present." I can't listen to this while standing. I sit down on a nearby bench and cross my legs wincing. "What was that?" Her voice changes.

"Nothing." I say.

"Peter, are you hurt?" She asks. _Oh, that's what she thinks._

"No." I say. "I'm fine." My voice cracks on the I in fine.

"Peter." Kindra says slowly.

"I'm not hurt." I say. "You just, what you said- It made me..."

"Oh." She says. "I see. So now you're, _perky_?"

"Oh God." I say. Kindra starts laughing.

"So, the thought of me gave you a-"

"YES." I says cutting her off.

"Well, that's reassuring in a way." She giggles. "Maybe I should just hang up then, I was going to go into detail... but if it's making you-"

"No, you can continue." I say. I try to make my voice as deep as possible. "So, what are you wearing?"

"Well..." She draws out her voice. "It's black, because you know how much I love black. I've never been a lace person, so it's mostly silk. But it has those weird leg thingys." Only Kindra would use the words "weird" and "thingys" while trying to be provocative. "That's what was making the snapping earlier."

"Oh." I say.

"And, just listen to it one more time." Snap. "Hear that? Hear how snappy it is? That means that it's very tight. Very, _very,_ tight. _Bursting_ at the seams."

"Stop that." I say laughing. She sighs for a long time.

"So I've got some others. In a tiny red one, a lacy blue one, a peach one with a really cute dress cover-up..." Kindra goes on. "So I'm just sitting in my room, alone, in the dark. And maybe when I get back I'll do the same thing. Only, I was hoping I wouldn't be alone." I actually fall over a bit at this.

"Trust me, you won't." I say.

"Good." She sounds happy. "I have to go now."

"I love you."

"Love you too." _Click_.

* * *

... KINDRA ...

* * *

"I hate all these French people!" I moan getting out of the car.

"Why?" Harry asks. "I thought you loved it here."

"They get to live in this beautiful city every day, eat this wonderful food every day, wear all of these nice clothes every day-"

"I thought you weren't into fashion." Harry cuts me off.

"I wasn't." I say. "But now I'm in a life or death situation if I don't dress correctly. Do you have any idea how many times-"

"It's the black." Harry says cutting me off again.

"AND," I begin. "I hate all of these people because Coldplay is coming here in May."

"Ahhh." Harry says. "I see. Maybe they'll come to New York sometime." I don't bother to say anything, even though the rest of the Mylo Xyloto tour is burned in the back of my mind. I just nod.

"Let's go." Harry and I enter the banquet hall and to my dismay, I discover I'm the only one wearing a shoe without a lift, wedge, or heel. This will only result in the Fashion Police pointing out that itty-bitty Naveen saved her ballet slippers from last year and decided to wear them to an adult cocktail party. Why do I have to be so young? Harry and I are the only ones here who can't have cocktails at a cocktail party. Several different men come up to be various times throughout the party speaking to me in French (which I can barely respond to), and German (which I took in high school and graduated with an A). Several of the few women scientists complement my outfit, only in Paris I guess. Harry negotiates with different men from different companies about partnerships and loans. Every time I glance at him though, he's walking away with a look of defeat on his face. We are just kids. No matter what happens, everyone will always see us as kids. And it sucks.

When I get back to my room the first thing that comes off is the dress, then the shoes, the jewelry, and the makeup. Contacts come out, glasses go on. I sit on my bed in nothing but the sexy white underwear I bought two days ago and my coke bottle lenses. I grab a grey tank top out of my drawer and pair it with a black sweatshirt. Who needs pants anyways? I put the hood on and pull the drawstrings until I can't see. I fall asleep for maybe an hour or so. Someone knocks at the door. I take off the hood and scuffle to the door. I've barely opened it when Harry hugs me. It's shocking, but I don't try to wiggle out of it.

"We are never cutting cross-species genetics." He announces after the embrace. Holding my shoulders and looking into my eyes I can tell Harry isn't lying. "You are going to cure something, and when you do, OSCORP will have respect again. That's the way it should be." I nod. I flop onto my bed and Harry flops next to me. He fumbles with the TV remote until we come across The Fashion Police. He turns it up and we watch Joan Rivers tear Kate Middleton apart.

"It's kind of sad that this is our new favorite show." I say snuggling closer to my brother.

"Yeah." He says. "At least it's not a soap opera. Or the Bachelorette." We both laugh. Anne Hathaway is trashed for wearing her hair incorrectly to something and then Kelly interrupts Joan Rivers.

"Joan, I just want to stop you because if I don't bring this up now I'm going to completely forget." She says. I smile at her British accent. "Naveen Briar was spotted in Paris two weeks ago. She's been staying there and will be returning to the US tomorrow."

"Well that's good." Giuliana sighs. "Being in one of the fashion capitols of the world might help her dress nicely."

"I doubt it." Joan says. "Either that girl is trying to dress up as the Grimm Reaper every day or she lives at Hot Topic." The joke isn't even that funny but everyone laughs. Khloé speaks up.

"Can we show some of her outfits?" She asks. Everyone else looks to the crew and keeps nodding. A picture of me in all black and my Spider-Man pin flash onto the screen.

"This was the first time we've seen Naveen Briar this year." Joan says. "Black, black, nude, and a pin with a sexy man's face on it. She's just recovered from her foster father's death, so we gave her a freebie." _I got a "freebie" because my dad died. Wow. _A new picture comes up. It's the outfit Harry didn't like. "Where do we begin? The skirt is not appropriate for a scientist, the shirt is cute- but not for her, and those shoes just don't work with any of the outfit. Naveen is like a fashion Frankenstein, she just throws things together hoping that it won't cause a riot." Everyone laughs. Me in khakis.

"She's wearing khaki pants and a jacket, there's not much to criticize!" Melissa laughs. "I don't think we've seen this many bad outfits since Kristen Stewart started showing up at red carpets." Harry laughs.

"Sorry, it's true though." He says. I roll my eyes at him. A picture of Harry and our Thanksgiving dinner. A soft _oh_ ripples in the audience.

"This is okay." Kelly says. "It's her best look so far, but it's not the best one I've ever seen."

"Also, have we ever seen her in anything without sleeves?" Joan asks. "She has never worn something without sleeves."

"Naveen is a very lovely girl, I just think that she's afraid to show it." Giuliana says. "Her field is science and because she's a pretty girl she's been dragged into the world of pop culture and is very unsure of how she fits in it. This girl has been pounded by magazines and newspapers for not being old enough to run her father's company or even stable enough. She just needs to figure out how to dress. We know she has potential, she's number 36 on Maxim's top 100. Can we get a picture of that?"

"She said that she was stopped in a mall by someone who wanted her to do a modeling job and she needed money for college." Melissa says. "What she didn't know was that she'd be modeling Dolce & Gabbana." Fourteen year-old me lost in Wonderland appears on the screen and the audience loves it.

"Naveen sweetheart, you need to dress like that, not in black." Joan says looking at the camera. "You are not Helena Bonham Carter."

"Burn." Harry says as we both laugh. "See, less black is all you need."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kelly says still laughing. "The crew just told me that there are pictures of Naveen from just a few hours ago at a cocktail party in Paris." The screen shows me from two hours ago.

"Oh God, more black." Joan says. "It's a nice dress, but there is so much black! The only thing is, this has no sleeves, so it's a start."

"And she looks very nice. But it's just something we've seen before." Khloé says. "And her shoes are nice, but not something you'd want to wear when trying to fit in at a cocktail party with others who can actually _drink_ cocktails."

"I think she thought her bitty ballet slippers might look nice with her big girl dress." Joan says. "We keep forgetting this girl is only eighteen."

"Well, at least there's room for improvement." Kelly says hopefully.

"Yes, lots of improvement." Harry says turning the TV off. "You need to go to sleep, as Kelly pointed out, we go back home tomorrow."

"Noooo." I moan. "Can't we just- not have a New Year's Eve party this year?"

"No." Harry says. He kisses the top of my forehead. "Good night Kindra."

" 'Night." I say.


End file.
